


Why not both?

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Quest V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Hero's name is Luca, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luca is in quite the dilemma- he's forced to choose who he'll marry. Whether he chooses Bianca or Nera, he's bound to break someone's heart. That is, until he overhears a stranger, and gets another idea.
Relationships: Bianca/Hero (Dragon Quest), Nera/Hero (Dragon Quest)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca is forced to make a hard choice, but finds another solution.

Luca was walking in circles, trying to find a solution. It's hard to believe, but finding the rings ended up being the easy part, possibly because Luca had experience with fighting monsters. Well, no ammount of monster-killing would help him decide who he wants to marry.

In order to obtain the Zenithian shield, he was tasked by Mr. Briscoletti to venture into a volcano and an underwater cave to retrieve two rings, one from each location. This would allow Luca to marry the nobleman's daughter, Nera. At first, Luca only wanted the shield in order to continue his late father's work, and considered to negotiate only being rewarded with it. However, he ended up talking with Nera a few times, and was surprised at how quickly he connected with her. This was mostly because they shared an affinity for animals, with his pet tiger Saber and her dog Bingo, but in the end, her nice personality just made her approachable in general.

There was also his childhood friend, Bianca, who had helped him retrieving the second ring. During Luca's time in slavery, his memory of her was one of the only things that helped him stay sane, able to hold out for a possibility to escape with Harry (as well as Maria). When they reuinited in Whealbrook, he realised that he had some feelings for her, but didn't say anything. He had a mission to carry out, which took first place in his mind. Now there also was the fact that he was going to marry Nera. 

Well, that last part is no longer certain, as Nera saw on Bianca's face that she had feelings for Luca as well, asking if she wanted to marry him instead. Mr. Briscoletti offered to pay for Luca's wedding, but that he had to make the final decision. That request was arguably the most difficult thing Luca had to do.  
Well, aside from losing his father in front of his eyes.

Luca had enough of being in this room. He grabbed his walking cane and went outside. Fresh air would clear his mind a bit.

_______________________

Actually, being outside turned out to NOT make it easier. Gossip was throughout all of Mostroferrato, about the young man and who he would marry. Some people found one girl to be more sensible, other people were quite vocal about who they found more attractive. One thing that was clear to Luca is that Nera's older sister Debora is 100%, out of the picture. His time in slavery has caused some... lasting effects. Luca may have been able to heal his physical scars with magic, but the mental ones are still there. With a personality as dominant as Debora's, Luca knew that she would hit a nerve with him. 

While he was walking around the streets, he tried to ignore the gossip and comments, until he heard someone talking, presumably to his friend:  
"I say pick both of them! But I suppose that's against the rules, eh? Haha!"

Picking both Bianca and Nera? That would actually be an easy solution, but as that stranger said, it's against the rules. He'd be able to remain with both his friends, and leave nobody with a heartbreak! As Luca continued walking through town, this idea grew inside him, until it seemed like the best- no, the only possible answer. The issue is that this has some problems of it's own. Aside from it maybe being forbidden, it's kinda immoral, like Luca was some sort of harem king. It would also be awkward trying to balance his attention to two wives, something that could lead to resentment. Luca did the only thing he could do, and visited the church's confessional booth.

\--------------------

"What brings you here, my child?"  
Luca sat in the wooden box that is the confessional booth, the voice coming from the small gap belonging to the priest.  
"So," he began, "you've maybe heard about this, but I'm supposed to choose if I want to marry my old friend Bianca, or Nera, who I've also become friends with.  
The priest was silent for a few seconds longer than expected, maybe he recognised this story, and was stuck debating with himself whether to comment on it or not. He eventually answered:  
"I understand, child. I only know that following your heart will make you happy."  
"But that's the thing, my heart doesn't know either. I'm want both my friends to be happy, but it's not really possible. Well actually, I heard someone talking, and..."  
"Yes?"  
"He said that he'd choose both. While I know that's wrong, that's the only way I can imagine being there for both of them. I..."

Luca didn't know what to say. The priest was completely silent on the other side, probably mad that someone would suggest something so blasphemous. He was about to apologize and leave when the priest spoke up.  
"As you said, it's normally not allowed. However, the Goddess loves all her children, and acknowledges all forms of love. I believe that She would not mind this choice, as long as actual love is involved."  
Luca was shocked. The priest just approved this suggestion, lifting off a heavy weight from his shoulders. The question remained, if both Bianca and Nera, as well as Mr. Briscoletti, would be alright with this. Considering that he offered to pay no matter he chose, then maybe...  
"I... I see. Thank you for telling me this, Father. I believe that I have my answer."  
"That's great, my child. Please take care."

Luca exited the booth, and headed back to the inn.  
Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that having the priest be open to polyamory is contrived, but it's to "set up" the future chapters. I also was debating whether to include Debore or not, but went against it.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca was supposed to make a choice, but he takes a third (Debora not included) option.

Luca wakes up by a knocking sound. Due to yesterday, he didn't get as much sleep as he'd like to, but he was still awake and spirited, having finally resolved his dilemma. He opened the door to find one of Mr. Briscoletti's maids, who was tasked with summoning him to his mansion.

Before he knew it, he was in the main room. Briscoletti himself stood in front of him, with Nera to the left and Bianca to the right.  
"So, Luca. Have you given careful consideration as to who you'd like to marry."  
"Well, err... I think." Luca gave a non-answer, since he wasn't sure if choosing both girls would count as "careful consideration".

The man looked confused for a moment, before returning to his usual self.  
"Hmm. I realise some people find it hard to interpret their own decisions. Still, a choice must be made. You will now propose to your bride-to-be: my daughter Nera, or your childhood friend Bianca."

"This is it," Luca thought to himself. "Say it!"  
"Erm, I talked to some people last night, and... I would like to marry both of you."

Nera, being the proper lady she is, tried to hide her expression with her hands. Bianca stared blankly, mouth hanging open. Mr. Briscoletti looked like he just died. Luca continued;

"Bianca, you've been my friend since we were children. Nera, although we only met recently, I've come to really enjoy your company. I'm afraid that, if I only choose one of you, the other one would be utterly heartbroken. I know that this is unorthodox, wrong, whatever you want to call it, but I want both of you to be happy. I... I love both of you."

Mr. Briscoletti, who seemed alive again, was the first to say something.  
"I wouldn't think that you'd be such a womanizer, Luca! I won't lie, I'm rather confliced with this, but your speech managed to touch my heart. I can't help but wonder, how will that even be possible?"  
"I said that I talked to some people, right? The priest himself gave me his blessing. Or rather, the Goddess's blessing."

Bianca and Nera lit up at the same time, the former of which first to speak:  
"We'll be able to go off travellin' together again? Nothin' would make me happier."  
Nera was next to speak.  
"That's wonderful! We'll try to be the best wives you could ever have!"  
The two girls gave a nod to each other. Luca wondered if they expected something like this to happen. Maybe they had a talk in secret?

Mr. Briscoletti spoke again:  
"Then it's settled! I am quite surprised, but that's amore after all! It's plain to see that you're a very thoughtful and caring young man. Well, there's no time to sit around. We must get on with the preparations. The brides will get ready in my villa. I already ordered a wedding veil from a maestro item dealer up in the mountains, but it seems like I'll have to buy another one. I'll give you enough gold if you can get two of them, my boy!"

The maid who woke up Luca earlier returned to lead Bianca and Nera to said place. After being given enough gold, he Zoomed to the dealer to get two veils. He returned to said villa and was quickly ushered in. There he saw them. His two best friends, soon to be his wives, both a wedding dress each. These were the two most beautiful people that Luca'd ever seen. He took a veil and put it on Nera's head before doing the same with Bianca.  
"Thanks, Luca. I suppose it's time for you to take us to the church then."

"Yes. We better get going, right?"

It was decided to have the wedding in the church, as opposed to Mr. Briscoletti's casino ship. Since Luca's not only going to marry Nera, but also Bianca, it was deemed better to use a more general ceremony. Luca, Bianca and Nera was lead to the entrance of the church, meeting Harry and Maria on the way. They waited for a minute or two until the door opened and they walked in, Bianca to the left and Nera to the right. Luca was in the middle, of course. They stopped in front of the same priest that Luca had talked to yesterday. He shared a look with all three soon-to-be-married, as if he secretly planned all this. He then began his speech.  
"We are gathered here today, in the presensce of the almighty Goddess, to celebrate the happy union between Luca, Bianca and Nera. Do you, Luca, take Bianca and Nera to be your wives?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you, Bianca, take Luca to be your husband?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
"Do you, Nera, take Luca to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then we shall move on to the offer of the wedding rings..."

Luca took the Ring of Fire and put it on Bianca's finger. He then took the Ring of Water and put it on Nera's finger. Him not getting a ring didn't matter, considering how exceptional this wedding is. The priest then continued.  
"So, in the presence of the Goddess, you will now demonstrate to everyone that your union is complete. You may kiss the brides!

Luca wasn't too sure on how to proceed with this, but after hearing Harry yell something about 'giving them two sloppy ones', he leaned first towards Nera, and then to Bianca, giving them a peck each. He took one of the girls' hands in each of his and they walked out together to the cheers of everyone...

___________________________________________________________________________

Next morning, or noon as it turned out to be, Luca woke up, finding Nera next to the bed. Bianca wasn't in the room.  
"Good morning Luca- I mean darling."   
Luca greeted her with a kiss.  
"Morning. Hey, where's Bianca?"  
Before Nera could answer, the tomboy entered the room.  
"Mornin', Luca. Did you sleep alright? It's already noon."  
That explains why she was gone. He kisses her too.  
"I can hardly believe that I'm married. It's like a dream come true."  
"From now on, we three will be together, won't we?"

Luca nods.  
"I'm glad that I was able to make you both happy, but I'll be honest. I'm kinda surprised that both of you are okay with this."  
Nera was first to talk.  
"We actually talked about it when Papa asked you to decide. Both of us wanted the other to be happy with you, despite our own feelings. In the end, we actually had a similar idea and asked the priest about it. While he gave us his blessings, we decided to let you make the final call."  
Bianca added upon this;  
"How lucky that you had the same idea! Luca... here's to a lifetime of being together!"

*Bianca joins Luca!*  
*Nera joins Luca!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that having everyone have the same idea would make the situation a bit more believable. Hopefully we now can move on to the interesting things.
> 
> Giving Bianca and Nera the rings of Fire and Water respectively is a joke on their personalities. Fire is aggressive, water is calm, or something like that.


	3. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a timeskip, the trio make their way to Gotha.

The past year has been somewhat eventful. While looking for the Zenithian Helm, Luca learned that his father was king of an eastern kingdom named Gotha. Aside from the fact that it makes him a prince, there's a possibility that the legendary hero is there. On a more personal level, Bianca and Nera have been getting along quite well (to Luca's relief). While staying at inns, Luca's been able to have a healthy level of intimacy with both of them without any hints of jealousy. At time's, all three of them has shared the same bed.

Anyways, the trio, plus the recruited monsters, were now currently scaling a mountain that should lead to Gotha. It seemed to go fine at first, but Luca noticed that both Bianca and Nera seem fatigued. They've been walking slower, combat has been more challenging for them, even when taking the enemy monster's strength into account. Could it be a disease native to this region? Luca had offered both girls to rest in the wagon, but both of them refused.  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just having a hard time keeping up with you."  
"Just tired, that's all."  
Luca wasn't overly convinced, but didn't feel like pressing it. At least he and Saber were fine.

When they reached an inn at a snowy summit, a woman went up to Bianca and Nera, before turning to Luca.  
"Oh dear! Is everything alright? Those lady friends of yours are looking a bit off-color."  
Luca was going to repeat what the girls had told him before, but Nera was quicker.  
"There's no need for concern. I'll be fi-"  
And then she collapsed.

A man noticed the unfollowing events, and offered to let her rest at the in, before rushing in to get help. The combined efforts of Luca, Bianca and the other woman managed to carry Nera inside.

________________________________________________

A priest had checked on Nera, who now was awake, but in bed. He confirmed that there was no fever, just exhaustion. He also recommended Bianca to rest, seeing as she showed similar symptoms, aside from Nera's fainting.  
The man from earlier spoke to Luca.  
"Thank the Goddess that there's nothing serious with the poor thing! She must be your wife, huh?"  
Luca nodded, before pointing out that he's also married to Bianca. The man laughed in a surprisingly jolly manner.  
"They're both certainly beauties. You should take care of them, don't wear them out so much in the future."  
Before Luca could comment, the man left.

Finally having some peace, Nera apologised.  
"Sorry for giving you such a fright, darling. I feel much better now, just a bit sleepy."  
Luca answered with relief.  
"I understand. That's a good idea. You should probably rest too, Bianca."  
The blonde nodded in acknowledgement.  
"You're right. I might just have a bit more of a rest. Night, Luca."

Luca slept in the wagon that night. The inn only had two spare beds, and it would be better to give the girls some space to rest. However, he couldn't shake off the strangeness of the situation. If it was mere exhaustion, how come that two people got the same tiredness? Was it because Luca had more experience in general? That would maybe explain why Nera was first to fall, since Bianca had slightly more experience. She and Luca did fight those ghosts when they were kids, after all.

The next morning came, and both girls seemed fine again. Nera decided to travel in the wagon, yesterday's events must've been a scare to her. Bianca still felt like walking, but said that she'll withdraw if she gets tired again. The rest of the trip went allright, though. The main difference was that Nera's presence had been replaced with Goopy, a recruited Slime.

Eventually they made it to Gotha. Nera had rejoined the group, seeing as walking in a town wouldn't be difficult. The main castle couldn't be entered, but by sheer luck, Luca recognized someone. It was Sancho, his father's friend!  
"Hola, do I know you, senor?"  
"Sancho, it's me, Luca! I-"  
"No, ees no possible! Ees you, Luca! Si, your face, ees just like your father..."  
Long story short, Sancho is currently working with Luca's uncle, King Alfred. He escorted the adventurers into the castle to tell him the news. The king instantly knew that Luca was his nephew, by his eyes and face resembling his parents. He then saw Bianca and Nera, standing next to Luca.

"... and who are these fine fine young specimen at your side?"  
Luca started to explain that both of them were his wives, but he stopped after seeing Bianca's face. She was pale again. Before he could ask if she was okay, she fainted. The king got worried.  
"Steady on there, young girl! Are you alright?"  
While Sanco ran over to help Luca holding her up, Nera got worried.  
"Oh no, not you too..."  
____________________________________________________________

A nun was checking up on Bianca, before stating that she shouldn't have travelled in her condition. Nera pointed out how she collapsed before, while they passed that inn. Sancho reacted to that statement.  
"Ees serious, Sister? They both are very esick?"  
"Sick? I don't think you can call it sick. Not something as wonderful as this."  
She then turned over to Luca.  
"Congratulations, Luca. Are you ready to be a father?"

Luca's head was spinning. Father? Does that mean that Bianca is pregnant? Since Nera fainted earlier, does that mean that she's with children as well?  
He tried to answer, but nothing came out. The nun took the silence as a no.  
"Well, no doubt that you need some time to get used the idea. It's very sudden. Nera, didn't you say that you fainted as well? I'll have to check on you too."

It was confirmed that both Bianca and Nera were pregnant. They were also well progressed. The first thing that Luca said since the reveal was thus;  
"How come that neither of you were showing?"  
It turned out that both of them had an inkling about this, but no one said anything because they thought that finding the Hero was more important. Luca felt a bit guilty and apologized for pressuring them, but Bianca said that she was selfish for still wanting to travel. Nera reassured that he didn't pressure them, and that they should've said something earlier.

________________________________________________________

A few months had passed since the pregnancy reveal. Alfred gave up his throne to Luca, since as Pankraz's son, he was the true heir to the throne. The kingdom of Gotha rejoiced over their new king and their two queens. All exept for chancellor Jeeves... 

Luca was talking with the now-prince Alfred, when a maid came rushing towards them.  
"Your Highness! Your Highness! It's time! Your wive's Luca! Lady Bianca and Lady Nera are... The babies are..."  
"Great Scott! You mean, they're both born already?"  
"No, but they will be, at any moment now!"

Luca rushed upstars and entered the bedroom. There they were, visibly uncomfortable.  
"I'm going to do my best to give you a healthy baby you'll be proud of. Hah... hah..."  
"Me too. Don't worry about us, I'm sure we'll be fine."  
Luca gave them a kiss each before being ushered out by the nanny.

The following hour was painful. It must be even more painful for Bianca and Nera. After what seemed like forever, cries could be heard, and the maid came downstairs.  
"Congratulations, sir Luca. You're a father."  
He nervously entered the room, seeing his wives holding a wrapped blanket each. Upon closer inspection he saw that those were babies. His babies. His children.  
Nera's child had blue hair, and Bianca's child had blonde hair. Bianca was the first one to talk.  
"Dun't you think I did well? She has your eyes."  
Nera then added;  
"I hope I made you proud. I'm exhausted, but he's all worth it."  
Luca's face had a mix of smiles and tears, before answering.  
"I'm proud of you both, You both did well. So, it's a boy and a girl?"

The nun confirmed this fact, and stated that they have to decide some names. Eventually it was agreed that the boy would be called Perry, and that the girl would be called Maddie.  
This was the best day of Luca's life. What could go wrong at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the children; I changed to names that actually exist, but they are at least derived from their canon names. The fact that Perry/Parry has blue hair after his mother is because as the Legendary Hero, he deserves unique anime hair.


	4. The tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating the birth of Perry and Maddie, two familiar faces show up.

After not just one, but two children being born, it was decided to celebrate having not just a new king, but a prince and princess. Bianca and Nera recovered rather quickly after their respective deliveries, but were still instructed to rest for the day. Luca wanted to stay with them and his newborn children, but Alfred and Sancho convinced him to join the party. In the words of Sancho, "the fun ees downstairs". At least the nanny would stay in the bedroom with the rest of the family. The party was okay, although Luca felt rather lonely. That was until he heard what sounded like an explosion. Everyone else was either drunk or asleep, and didn't notice anything, so Luca managed to run upstairs to check on it. He barely left the stairs when he almost crashed into the nanny, carrying the now crying children in her arms. Her face was in clear panic, and she barely managed to speak. "Help! Monsters! I was told to get you!"

  
Monsters? In the castle? That can't be good. Especially considering how Bianca and Nera are still in the bedroom. Where more sounds came from. "Get the kids downstairs, I'll try to do something!"

And so he entered the room. Bianca and Nera stood against a wall, visibly injured but casting spells against the intruders. Luca turned his head to the other side of the room, and felt his blood freezing in fear.  
There were two intruders, who he instantly recognized. The first one looked like a muscular man, but with a horse's head and hooves for limbs. The other one was some sort of humanoid boar carrying a sword and a shield. It was Kon and Slon, two of the monsters who killed Pankraz! They seemed to recognize him as well. "Oh look! It's that boy whose old man was turned into ash by master Ladja!" "Err... who? Oh, isn't it him the boss sent us after?"  
"Yes you numbskull! His future child is meant to be the Legendary Hero, we can't allow that!" 

So they don't know that Luca has childr- wait, did they say Legendary Hero? Is it Perry or Maddie? That didn't matter now. What matters is that these fiends should pay for what they did back then.  
Luca Wooshed Kon in the face before running up to his wives and Healing them. They might've gotten hurt, but it was incredible that they were able to fight despite just having been in labor. The fact that the both of them know magic was also an advantage, if only one of them were left here, who know what could happen? 

Bianca Sizzed the monsters while Nera set up a Bounce, reflecting Kon's attack back at him. Slon tried to attack Bianca, but a well-placed Buff absorbed the hit. An Oomphed Luca hit back, his enhanced strength being enough to send the boar crashing into a wall. When he got back up, Kon shouted at him. "Not only are there three of them, the boy's got more horsepower! Let's do it now!"  
The duo did some kind of synchronized dance before Kon jumped back and Slon rushed forward. Both of them uttered the same word; "CASTLING!"

Suddenly neither of them could be harmed. Luca's hits, Bianca's Frizz and Nera's Boom seemed to hit a barrier in front of them. They could only Heal and Buff themselves in an attempt to survive the following onslaught. It ended with all three on them within an inch of their lives, Kon approaching slowly for a final killing blow. He lifted up Bianca with one hoof, raising his other one at the same time.  
"Neigh neigh neigh! Now watch your wife turn into ground beef!" 

Luca could only watch. This brought back awful memories. He tried to do anything, but was too hurt to even move. Kon's hoof went right at Bianca's face, when her body was suddenly enveloped in a white layer of pure light. The hoof crashed into the light, not harming Bianca, but instead causing him to let go of her.  
The horse clutched said hoof, groaning in pain. Nera took the opportunity and Healed Luca, who in turned her and Bianca.  
"Slon! The Castling's dispelled, she got the Zenithian blood! Go for the other one!"  
"You'll pay for this! Hyah!"  
Nera was also encoated in a similar light, causing Slon's sword to dissolve into nothing. The boar tried to bash her with his shield, who also dissolved. He then tried to punch her before reeling in pain like Kon.  
"You stupid pig! What did you think would happen?!"  
Luca watched as the light left the girl's skin, forming two glowing orbs in their respective hands. Bianca aimed at Kon while Nera aimed at Slon, firing two beams of light that severly injured their respective targets. Kon neighed for help.  
"Master Ladja! We can't... they're too strong..."

A purple fire entered the room before revealing the same bishop who took Pankraz, making Luca feel nauseous. The tall sorcerer glared at his minions before sending two fireballs at them.  
"Wa ha ha! So you two are indeed descendants of the Legendary Hero!"  
"What? Descendants?"  
"Legendary Hero?"  
"It is foretold by the great Nimzo that the descendant will be of a high status! Thus we have a policy to snag away all children of importance. It appears as if the Hero is not yet born, although he will be from that blood you two have! I cannot allow that to happen!"

And so, Ladja breathed out a grey gas, causing Luca, Bianca and Nera to slowly turn into the same color.  
"Wa ha ha! There is no amusement for me to simply kill you. It will be more fun to force you to watch the world come to an end. Wa ha ha ha!"  
Ladja teleported away. They could only stand as the grey parts of their bodies growing larger, making it impossible to move.  
This was awful. Is this how it ends? Getting petrified and unable to save the world?  
Wait. It's not all over. Ladja doesn't know that they have children. Maybe there is something to hope for?  
Luca could only think one thing before his mind stopped.  
"Perry, Maddie, forgive us. Bianca, Nera, I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is very much different from how it goes in-game. I only did that for streamlining the story, and because it seemed cooler, IMO.  
> "The Castling move is a chess reference, when the King and a Rook switches places, usually to protect the former. The Zugzwang members are chess themed, so I thought that would better adapt the "Kon's barrier" part of the fight.


	5. The final arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later, Perry and Maddie manage to revive their parents.

When Luca woke up again, he as enveloped in a warm, gentle light. It faded away, letting him see who were in front of him; a boy with blue hair and a girl with blonde hair. The girl had some sort of magical staff, which faded away after she stopped waving it. Luca turned around and saw Bianca and Nera, both of them seemingly fine. He then noticed Sancho, who somehow looked... older? Last time Luca saw him, he didn't have wrinkles. How strange, it's like he'd been aging several years in only a few hours, when Luca left the party...

Oh no. It's been more than a few hours since then. Luca looked again at the two kids in front of him, and it all became clear to him.  
"Perry? Maddie? Is it really you?"  
The boy answered excitedly.  
"Yes we are! Wow, so you're our dad! We've been looking for a way to unpetrify you for ages!"  
The girl then introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you, dad. I'm Maddie. Sancho's told us all about you, and about our mums..."  
She looked over to Bianca, who she already knew was her mother, before running into her arms. Nera approached Perry and gently traced his face with her hand. She then wrapped her arm around him, holding out the other for Luca to join in. As he did so, Bianca reached around him from the other side, the entire family shared a hug for what felt like minutes, tears forming from everyone's eyes, including Sancho.

"When we found you turned to estone, Alfred had to take role as king again. Me and your children managed to found Stolos' eestaff in an old cave. Eet has been, eight eeyears, I think."

____________________________________________________________

It took some time for everyone to get their emotions settled. For eight years they've been petrified, causing the children to grow up without them. Eventually Perry perked up with some good news.  
"Guess what? You know the Zenithian Sword you left behind? I can use it!"  
This was a surprise. If that's the case, then Perry must be the Legendary Hero. That happened to be why Ladja and the others attacked yesterd- eight years ago. But if this is the case, then Luca is one step closer to his goal. He was determined to go out and travel again, to find the last pieces of the Zenithian Equipment, as well as Luca's mother. 

A family of five left the castle the next morning. Even though Luca wasn't petrified anymore, Alfred would remain as the de facto king. What followed next was travelling around the world, Luca travelling back in time to save the golden orb that he had as a child, Ladja getting what he deserved, Luca briefly meeting his mother and the grandmaster Nimzo being defeated. 

_____________________________________________________________

On the journey home, Luca, Bianca and Nera took the chance to get to know their children. It seems like Perry has a moral compass not unlike Luca. Maddie, on the other hand, got her fathers affinity for animals. Ironically enough, Maddie got book smarts like Nera while Perry was brave like Bianca. Luca wondered if the genetics got mixed up during on of their more... intense nights, but he chalked it up to coincidence. He was now too busy trying to explain to Perry why he was suddenly blushing.

When they came to the castle, they were met with cheers. The king and queens were back and alive, at last, but also with a future prince and princess. A party was arranged to celebrate, and Luca offered his hand to Bianca and Nera.  
"Would any of you care for a last dance?"  
"No, not at all! I'd love to!"  
"Let's give them a good show, shall we?"

And so they danced, cherry blossoms from outside covering the floor pink. From far above, Pankraz and Mada saw their son and his family.  
"Look, darling. They saved the world. He can finally live happily ever after."  
"I'm so proud of him. He's not just our son, but our hero."  
"He's also quite the casanova, huh? Not just one, but two pretty ladies."  
"You're right, shame that we couldn't meet them."  
"Oh well, in enough time they'll be here. Then we can properly introduce ourselves."  
The two spirits then walked into the heavenly gates, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter was kinda anticlimactic, since I skipped the entire third arc. This fic was only meant to reimagine the marriage aspect of the game, so including more of the game would only cause a lot of redunancy.   
> This is also why I changed it so that all statues were left in the castle, since a large part of said act involves finding your wife. This allows the entire family to be together at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I acknowledge that having the priest be open to a polyamorous marriage is very contrived, but this chapter is only to "set up" the future marriage, so I hope you can let it slide.
> 
> Also, I was considering to include Debora in the marriage, but she's already a pretty divisive character (besides, having two brides will make a certain part of the story more cohesive, hint hint.)


End file.
